Love is a Powerful Form of Magic
by LoopyandLovely
Summary: One-Shot. Neville and Luna are in the Room of Requirment, preparing the room for a party for the DA in their 5th year. But it ends up turning into rather a heart-to-heart. I'm not very good at summaries, but if you like Neville/Luna give this a go? :)


"You're brilliant! Who knew the room of requirement could create such a good party room!" Neville grinned and looked over at Luna who had come up with the design of the room.

"It's rather beautiful, I'm happy with how it turned out," she agreed, smiling, "All we need now is some music."

"I can sort that out." Neville suggested, he couldn't wait to see the rest of the DA's reactions when they saw what Luna and Neville had come up with. They all needed a good party.

The room was decorated in red, blue and yellow hangings to represent the three houses, but each of the colours were glittery and sparkled in the bright light given by the floating golden light ball above. The floor was soft and plush, having been covered by a sleek black carpet. Throughout the room were comfortable sofas for any resting, although they didn't plan on there being much of that and most of the room was empty, leaving plenty of room for dancing. At the far right of the room was a large table which Luna and Neville planned on stocking with food and drinks that they would get from the kitchen for that evening. Neville truly was impressed with Luna's creativity.

"You're brilliant," he said again quietly, echoing his earlier words, looking down at the delicate blonde haired girl, who he knew was, of course, not really that delicate at all. She was wearing her regular school robes with her famous radish earrings.

She smiled. "It's just basic design really, you know."

To her, sure. Thought Neville, not to him. He couldn't create anything like this to save his life. Heck, he couldn't do much. Stupid, clumsy, ugly, useless. He couldn't even force himself to tell Luna just how wonderful he thought she was. Not just brilliant, but perfect. How he admired her carefree attitude. The way her hair bounced, and how she said everything, even the most ridiculous things, with such conviction. The way her eyes shined, the way she could always make him laugh. Her voice, with its dreamy quality. The way that everyone mocked her, and yet, she was possibly, the most intelligent person he'd ever met. She had impossible theories, but her mind was quick, and her understanding of the world and people was remarkable, as for the advice she could give, he didn't know anyone who could rival it.

He shook his head quickly, snapping out of it and realising he'd been staring at her. She was looking back, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Sorry, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Yes," she said, one eyebrow creasing slightly, "You do that a lot don't you? Just lose yourself like that? I always wonder what you're thinking about."

He turned slightly red. "Mostly just wondering why I'm so useless," he mumbled, barely audible, looking at the ground. It was partly true anyway; he did spend a lot of time wondering why he was so useless.

"I don't think you're useless," Luna said sincerely, "I think you're wonderful."

Neville turned an even darker shade of red. "Um, thanks."

"Really. Your Gran should be proud. I would be, if I was her."

"She just wishes she could have Harry," Neville muttered, sitting down on the sofa behind him.

Luna sat down next to him.

"I think that anyone who had you would be mad to want Harry. Harry is wonderful, but I think there's always been something rather captivating about you. It's because you don't really know how delightful you are." Her tone of voice didn't change, it was as dreamy as ever, but there was something behind it. Something that made Neville believe that she meant what she said. Suddenly, he felt the need to tell her everything.

"Bellatrix tortured my parents to insanity; I'm going to kill her for that one day. But I can never help wondering, if they weren't, you know, the way they are, would they be like Gran, wishing they had Harry instead? Or would they be proud of me for just helping with the DA. Would that be enough for them?" He could feel tears starting in his eyes and he chocked them back. He would not embarrass himself by crying in front of Luna.

Luna, taking him by surprise, grabbed one of his hands in hers. "That's terrible. But, you know, they're probably in a nicer place than we are. They'll be unaware of the second rise of You-Know-Who, they'll be comfortable in their own minds. And I'm sure that they would be immensely proud of you, just as any parents are of their child."

"Thank you Luna." He didn't know what to say, but her words comforted him, more than she would ever know. He had, of course, thought himself, that maybe his parents were in a nice place, he hoped so, but Luna saying it, made it seem so much more real. Like, the main person suffering was him, and that was terrible, but it was better than those times when he wondered, were his parents suffering too? "And, I'm sorry about your mother." He had been told just the other day, about the way Luna's mother had passed away when she was young. It made Luna's emotional strength seem even more remarkable.

She smiled weakly. "I don't understand why people say that. But thank you. I'm sorry about your parents too."

He couldn't help it, a tear leaked from his eye. Luna caught it on her finger, staring down at the single tear. In the glittery light it sparkled, red and blue, the two coloured hangings above them.

"Don't cry," she said.

"I don't usually." He wiped his eye, and smiled, "Sorry, I was overthinking."

"There's no such thing as overthinking," she said solemnly, "But if you'd really like to stop thinking for a while, I can help."

Neville was slightly worried, hoping it didn't involve wrackspurts or something, and he frowned, just as her hands reached up and slid into the hair on the back of his head. Her hands felt magical and his heart skipped a beat as she leaned forwards. Surely she wasn't? But she did.

Her lips met his gently and his heart stopped, for a moment he didn't react and she waited, then, unable to believe his luck he responded, moving his lips against hers. He tasted her lips which had a trace of something on them, chocolate pudding? He liked it anyway, and he smiled against her. The kiss was incredible, he thought. Her lips were soft and warm and her hands stroked his hair as he slid his own hands around her waist. The two of them broke apart, the kiss had only lasted a second or two, but it had felt like a lifetime. She laid her head on his shoulder and he didn't trust himself to talk.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Luna said eventually.

Neville laughed, "You have no idea. I think you're perfect Luna."

She smiled, taking his hand in hers and running her finger on his palm, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

**A/N If you liked this one-shot, please review! Even if you didn't like it, give some constructive advice? Just, please leave a review. Pretty please with Nargles on top? ;)**


End file.
